Good old times
by Sylareen
Summary: Gurkinn and Ramos watch the stars and remember about how they met. Gurkinn x Ramos


**Author's Note : Well, this is just a short story about Gurkinn x Ramos, from Pokémon XY. I think it's the first fanfic about them here. But they go so well together, that's obvious ! Hope you'll enjoy ^^**

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokémon .

* * *

It was a beautiful summer night in Coumarine City, Ramos and Gurkinn were finally enjoying some time together. They had sat down on a bench on the cliff edge near the Gym, Gurkinn's arm around his lover's frail shoulders, and they were watching the stars. Their pokémons were in their pokéballs, so they were alone.

"Finally, we can rest !" Gurkinn sighed with a smile. "With this team Flare thing and the new Champion's celebration, we had much to do, but finally it's over !"

"Aye, finally !" Ramos answered. "A good lad this new Champion, don't yeh think ? He reminds me o' yeh when we were young." Ramos had a strong accent, but Gurkinn found it charming and funny.

"Really ?"

"Aye, he was just a sprout when I first met him, but he was determined and there was strength in his eyes. So I thought o' yeh and I was distracted and I lost…" That made Gurkinn chuckle. For a while, they remained silent and watched the sky. The night was peaceful, and Ramos was feeling nostalgic.

"Yeh remember how we met ?" he asked suddenly, turning to face Gurkinn.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget ?" he answered. "I was in holydays in Cyllage City with my family, and you were camping near the city with your fellow rangers. I took a walk on route 10 when I saw you, taking care of an injured Eevee. You asked for my help, and you were so sexy in your ranger uniform that I couldn't refuse."

"Pfff, yeh weren't even thinking 'bout this poor Eevee…" Ramos said, blushing.

"Ahah, I would have helped anybody who cared for an injured Pokémon, but I mean that for me, it was love at the first sight," Gurkinn took Ramos' old yet delicate hand in his. "After that I invited you several times at the Cyllage Café or to take a walk on the beach, but you didn't even realise I was trying to pick you up."

"All I was thinking was that yeh made me lose my time !" Ramos laughed. "Yeh know, as a ranger I had duties, I had to take care o' the wild pokémons, I wasn't in holydays like you."

"But you came anyway," Gurkinn noticed. "Maybe a part of you was already in love with me," he added with a crooked smile, raising one of his giant eyebrows.

"Sure yeh were handsome at that time. But I had no clue that yeh were interested in me since the night o' the summer festival."

"The night of our first kiss…"

"I was supposed to go with the other rangers, yeh know ? But they prompted me to go with yeh. It seems they'd realised what I hadn't realised…"

"Well, it was quite obvious, you were just too naïve to see." Gurkinn chuckled. "Anyway, I had told my parents that I was going with a girl and that they shouldn't bother me. You know how they were, I couldn't tell them I was going with a boy ! They wouldn't have understood. So I picked you up at your camp, and it was the first time I saw you with normal clothes. You were so cute that I decided that this night, I would kiss you."

"Aye I guess I was good-looking enough when I still had hair…" Ramos sighed. Gurkinn smiled but ignored the comment.

"It was a night exactly like this one, warm and without a cloud, so the stars were shinning above us. I led you to the beach, far enough from the party in town. Then I came closer to you, I grabbed you by the hips, like that," he said in a seductive tone, putting his arms around Ramos' waist and dragging him closer. "And I did kiss you." He closed the short distance between their lips with a gentle kiss. Ramos blushed and closed his eyes, his hands on his lover's old but still muscled chest. After too short a time, Gurkinn broke the kiss and caressed Ramos' cheek.

"Good ol' times…" Ramos whispered, a rosy color still on his cheeks.

"Yea… I was surprised that you didn't reject me, you even kissed me back."

"Yeh were quite a handsome lad, yeh know ? Plus, yeh were a good kisser, I couldn't reject yeh like that, that's why."

"Hehe, no, that's because you were falling in love with me too." Gurkinn grinned, poking Ramos' nose.

"Yay, yay, maybe," Ramos admitted with a smile.

"After that, you didn't let go of my hand for the rest of the evening, that was so cute."

"Nay, I let go o' it once, don't yeh remember ?" Ramos asked in a playful tone. "Among the trees, on route 10."

"Hehe, yes I remember, but that was only to use both your hands to scratch my back while I was doing you !" Gurkinn laughed, proud of himself.

"Tssk… I wouldn't have said it like that, but aye…"

"Ahhhh… good old times, like you said…"

"We're ol' now…" Ramos sighed. "but yeh're still handsome, yeh know ?" Gurkinn smirked and raised Ramos' chin.

"We're not that old. And I can still do you," he said provocatively. That made Ramos laugh.

"Ohhh, I'll need a proof, ol' man," he answered, blushing.

"Hehe, that won't be a problem. Tonight you'll understand why I'm called the mega evolution guru, if you know what I mean." With these words, he got up and pulled Ramos by the hand to the gym. Among the trees, like in the good old times.


End file.
